The application relates to a sterilizable tactile button device for use in combination with an external item such as a consumable component and/or a process device, as well as a tactile button assembly and a single-use product provided therewith.
A tactile button device may be a device for controlling some aspects, information display, and/or functions of an apparatus and/or of a process, wherein the tactile button device may be depressed in order to initiate the controlling. In most cases, the controlling is achieved by means of electronic components.
For example, a consumable component may be a bioprocess filter and a process device may be an integrity test unit. A bioprocess filter necessitates sterilization in order to be usable. Similarly, if the control panel of an integrity test unit is touched by e.g. soiled gloves, a sterilization process may be needed.
The sensitive electronic components used for the controlling require shielding to resist gamma irradiation, autoclaving or other sterilization procedures. It becomes therefore cumbersome to ensure sterile conditions for items that comprise such controlling means.